User blog:Phyrrus362/New MOCs and Updates
"HELLO CBW! I always wanted to loud-shout that!" Anyways, Phyrrus here with a couple new MOCs and some updates/announcements. MOCs Matoran Asgard I finally built the Matoran version of Asgard and the original model for Phyrrus. He is 100% custom (unless I'm not the first one who came up with the idea for his design. Matoran Asgard (1).jpg Matoran Asgard (3).jpg Matoran Asgard (6).jpg Matoran Asgard (5).jpg Matoran Asgard (4).jpg Matoran Asgard (8).jpg Matoran Asgard (9).jpg Matoran Asgard (7).jpg Matoran Asgard (2).jpg Matoran Asgard (10).jpg Matoran Asgard (11).jpg Matoran Asgard (12).jpg Matoran Asgard (post demon exposure) Here's what Asgard looked like after he was attacked by a demon. Matoran Asgard (13).jpg Matoran Asgard (15).jpg Matoran Asgard (16).jpg Matoran Asgard (14).jpg Matoran Asgard (19).jpg Matoran Asgard (18).jpg Matoran Asgard (20).jpg Matoran Asgard (21).jpg Matoran Asgard (22).jpg Matoran Asgard (17).jpg As you can see, he changed a lot. Asgard (full demon release) Full Demon Asgard (1).jpg Full Demon Asgard (2).jpg Full Demon Asgard (3).jpg Full Demon Asgard (4).jpg Full Demon Asgard (7).jpg Full Demon Asgard (6).jpg Full Demon Asgard (5).jpg Full Demon Asgard (13).jpg Full Demon Asgard (14).jpg Full Demon Asgard (10).jpg Full Demon Asgard (12).jpg Full Demon Asgard (11).jpg Full Demon Asgard (8).jpg Full Demon Asgard (9).jpg Shadowplayer Phyrrus Shadowplayer (1).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (2).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (3).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (4).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (11).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (8).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (9).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (5).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (7).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (10).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (6).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (12).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (13).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (14).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (15).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (16).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (17).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (18).jpg|Is it just me, or does he look like Antroz? Phyrrus Shadowplayer (20).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (19).jpg|Look! It's the new Matoran Phyrrus! Phyrrus Shadowplayer (21).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (22).jpg PhyrrusJareroden9.jpg SANY0016.jpg SANY0016.jpg|The wait is almost over... SANY0017.jpg|Shadowplayer vs. Jareroden! Element Lord of Technology Phyrrus ELT.jpg Phyrrus ELT (4).jpg Phyrrus ELT (3).jpg Phyrrus ELT (2).jpg Phyrrus ELT (6).jpg Phyrrus ELT (5).jpg Phyrrus ELT (9).jpg Phyrrus ELT (10).jpg Phyrrus ELT (8).jpg Phyrrus ELT (7).jpg Phyrrus ELT (14).jpg Phyrrus ELT (13).jpg Phyrrus ELT (12).jpg Phyrrus ELT (11).jpg Phyrrus ELT (16).jpg|Modified updated ELT Phyrrus ELT (17).jpg|Did a little bit with his torso Jareroden PhyrrusJareroden10.jpg|I updated Jareroden a little PhyrrusJareroden11.jpg|I copied the custom legs as best I could Announcements Well, last night while I was making sprites/sprite sheets, my dad told me that I should build my own website and put up all of my pictures/movies/sprites. I want your guys' opinion on what you think of me making a website and if you will support me by visiting or helping out. Also, I know I've been mentioning my comic series in every single one of my blogs for the past couple weeks and this one is no different. In case you guys didn't already know, I finished the character sheet for my comics and am planning on including everyone in the third issue. If you aren't in my comics but want to be, please say what MOC you want me to use for you. You can also choose if you want to be guest star instead of a regular character. Anyways, Comic 3 is almost done and I will probably upload it tomorrow. Well that's about it. Remember to comment! Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 03:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts